


A Broken Witch

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Curses, Gen, Magic, Missing Scene, duel, upcoming war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is a broken witch and tries to come to terms with what has just occurred in the Great Hall.





	A Broken Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Melting Pot  
> Trope Tuesday: Missing Canon Scene!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Authors Note:  
> I hope you enjoy this missing scene. I do enjoy writing Minerva .
> 
> All errors are due to my screen reader and myself.

+++

A pale and very shaken witch had just entered the office. She wrinkled her nose as she ignored the mutterings as well as shouting coming from the dead faces that surrounded her.

“Well?” Barked the newest of the late Headmasters from his portrait frame, hung high up on the wall, next to other portraits of previous Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Minerva McGonagall swept through into what had now become her domain.

“Silence!” Minerva shrieked, her nerves completely shattered as she reached for the closest chair and fell into it. She ignored everything else around her and wept bitterly into her hands, her body rocking back and forth. She had just fired deadly curses, Unforgivables at a man, a Wizard she thought was on the side of the Light. 

She had just duelled with Headmaster severus Tobias Snape, in front of the whole school. He had crashed through the window of the Great hall, abandoning his post. She was more than happy to see the back of the Death Eaters inside what she deemed as her school. She as the previous deputy, even if it had been removed by Voldemort, she was now acting Headmaster as far as Hogwarts Castle was concerned and its magic had permitted her access to this tower. She was Headmistress of Hogwarts and would have to try to put back the pieces somehow.

She stared around the room, she had magiced away the tears and restored her composure back to its usual stoic formality. She had a job to do, she had a school to run but first of all she had a battle to face and win.

She fingered her battered robes, where Snape’s curses had struck. She toyed with the fabric deep in thought. She was still alive, unhurt. She repaired her robes and then prepared for battle.

She was not so broken after all. 

End.


End file.
